Balamb Dream
by Quisty878
Summary: Squall and Rinoa have a new life ahead of them. But what happens when Squall discovers Quistis's love for him? Squinoa, the ending's cute. Please review.
1. New Romance

Author's Notes: I've given up on my old fic, sorry. I have decided to go for something easier. This is a classic Squinoa fic. Hope you all enjoy it. Please give me reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
Balamb Dream  
Prolouge  
  
  
  
Rinoa stood alone on the balcony. She'd had enough of the party and wanted to get some fresh air. She hoped to see Squall soon. They'd defeated Ultemicia just a few days ago, but she hadn't seen him much since then. In the few short weeks she'd known him, she had already fallen for him.  
As she reflected upon the recent events, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Rinoa?"  
She smiled and turned around, "Hey, Squall."  
"Get tired of the party, too?"  
"Yeah. I just don't like all of the people, it's too crowded in there."  
Squall joined her at the side of the balcony, "I know what you mean. Sorry to interrupt, I didn't realize you were out here."  
"Oh, it's fine. I wasn't thinking of anything important. Where have you been, anyway?"  
Squall sighed, "I've been over my head in paperwork. I had no idea being commander involved so much writing."  
Rinoa giggled, "You've never enjoyed that, have you?"  
He shot her a look. "What were you doing out here?"  
"Watching the stars. You can really see them tonight."  
He looked up, "Yeah, that's one thing I've always loved about this place. You can always see the stars."  
The two of them stared, in silent awe. Both were uneasy around one another. Squall wasn't used to liking women in the way he liked Rinoa.  
The silence ended when a shooting star went by. Rinoa playfully turned to him and pointed up like she had the night they first met.  
To her surprise, he smiled. Then, he took her hand and pulled her close. He slowly leaned in and the two shared a passionate first kiss.  
It was what they'd both wanted for a long time. 


	2. Dinner

Balamb Dream  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa touched up on her features, she had to look perfect. Squall was making her dinner tonight, which was abnormal for him. He usually never did anything romantic for her, so she was very excited now.  
They had a great relationship. In only 2 short months, they had become very close. She really felt something for Squall, and she knew he felt the same. They'' talked so much, and now she knew Squall for who he really was. She'd learned that Squall had a different side. The cold side was a shell, but underneath it was a sweet, caring little boy. When she was around him, he acted more like a normal teenager should. She was very happy for how much he'd changed. His life was a good one now, and she was glad to be involved in it.  
She made her way to his room, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she had no idea what to expect.  
She knocked softly, and he answered the door quickly.  
"Hey." She said  
"Hey, come on in."  
She smiled and walked into his room. He'd gotten a new Commander's dorm, which was very nice. He loved all that it came with, and she came over all the time. It was perfect.  
She smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen area. Her mouth began to water as she wondered what it was.  
As he led her to the food, she was amazed. It was wonderful, not burned at all. She smiled and looked at him.  
"This looks wonderful, Squall."  
"Yeah."   
She sat down and smiled.  
"I...um...I kind of burned the bread. It's still in the kitchen." Squall blushed  
Rinoa giggled, "It's okay, I don't care how good the food is. Besides, bread isn't all that important."  
Squall nodded and sat beside her.  
'That's so cute!' Rinoa thought, 'He was so nervous, he burned the bread!'  
"Do you like it?" he asked  
Rinoa nodded, swallowing, "It's great. You're a good cook."  
"I guess."  
She looked at him, "Are you embarrassed?"  
"A little." He admitted  
"Don't worry. You did a wonderful job."  
"Thanks."  
The two talked through dinner, happily.  
Afterwards, Rinoa helped with the dishes.  
"So, how's everything?" She asked  
"Alright, I guess. Still bogged down with work."  
"Yeah. I don't see much of you anymore."  
Squall sighed and dried his hands, "I know, I hate that."  
"Maybe you should get a secretary, take the pressure off."  
Squall shrugged, "I guess that's not a bad idea."  
She smiled, "Good. I hope it works, I want to see you more often."   
Squall turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know."  
Rinoa smiled and the two kissed.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Short, I know, but that's how I like it. I hope you all like this. 


	3. Under the Stars

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love getting feedback. I'm sorry my chapters are short, I'm trying to elongate them. I hope you guys like this one! Please remember to review. Sorry, but this one's pretty short, too. It's hard to write long fluff chapters and I'm really sorry.  
  
  
  
  
Balamb Dream  
Chapter 2  
Under the stars  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall sat on his bed, trying to clear his mind. Rinoa seemed to be angry with him, again. She always got mad because he 'didn't show enough affection'. Squall understood that she needed to be shown love, but he wanted her to understand that he didn't know how to show affection.  
Today, he would make her happy.  
Squall smiled at his plan and got up off of his bed. After doing a last look over to make sure he looked okay, he left his dorm.  
  
  
Rinoa sat in the empty classroom. She didn't want to leave, though she'd finished her work. She just couldn't stop her brain from thinking about all the bad things. She was really scared, and now she was having trouble hiding it from everyone.  
As she sat, Squall came running in, red-faced and exhausted.  
"Rinoa." He panted, "I've....been looking...for you."  
She laughed and got up, "Jeez, you look like you're in an awful hurry."  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you."  
"So talk."  
Squall sighed, "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go somewhere."  
She folded her arms, "Where?"  
"Rinoa! It's supposed to be a surprise."  
"Okay, sorry." She laughed again.  
Squall shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
Rinoa followed Squall's lead, she still had no idea where they were headed. It would be dark soon, and she was beginning to get impatient.  
"Squall, are you sure you know where we're going?"  
"Of course, we're almost there, just be patient."  
Rinoa rolled her eyes and continued to follow him.  
A little while later, they came to a clearing, where a blanket and picnic basket had been laid out.  
"Squall." Rinoa said, "I can't believe you did this!"  
They both sat down and Squall looked at her. "Well, I know you're angry because I haven't been showing much affection lately. I wanted to show you that I care, so I thought we could watch the sunset and then watch the stars together."  
Rinoa smiled, "I'm not angry with you, sweetie. Where'd you get that idea?"  
"You've been acting weird. I guess I just figured you were mad. What's wrong?"  
She sighed, "I'm just scared, I guess. I keep wondering if I'm just getting you in danger, if this is even going to last. I want it to and I know I'm being silly, but I just am scared that it's gonna end soon."  
"I hope not. I didn't think anything was wrong between us. Do you want to stop seeing each other?"  
Rinoa looked at him, "No! That's not what I meant. I just thought that you might not want to be with me anymore. I don't know Squall. You're a SeeD, I'm a sorceress..."  
Squall interrupted her, "Rinoa, you have no idea what you mean to me. I've never had anyone to care about before, and you've helped me so much. I'd hate to lose you because I know I couldn't handle it on my own anymore. You saved me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need you. Screw SeeD. You mean more to me than they do. If anything ever happened to you, I'd defend you with my life, even if it meant going against them. I...I love you, Rinoa Heartilly."  
Rinoa was in shock. In the eight months they'd been dating, Squall had never said anything like that before. He admitted his true feelings, and now she knew he was happy. She was in so much shock, it took a minute for her to regain her composure.  
"Squall," She replied, "I can't believe it. I never thought you'd do that. But now I'm starting to understand. You're all I've got, too. When I got my powers, everyone was nice to me, but not because they liked me. They were scared of me, Squall. I feel like they still are that way. You are the only one who didn't act different toward me and who didn't fear me. You've helped me, too. You don't know how thankful I am to have you. I love you, too, Squall."  
Squall smiled and pulled her into a passionate embrace.  
"I'll always be here." He whispered  
"Me too." She replied as she cuddled close to him.  
The two sat under the stars that night, in each other's arms, happy for what they had. 


	4. Revealed

Balamb Dream  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall sat on the couch of his dormitory and sighed. Today had been a long day for him. He was confused now, everything had become so complicated. Now, he had Quistis to worry about. It was quite obvious that she liked him.  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Squall and the others rode the train back to Balamb. Selphie was in the outer room singing her train song. That song always got on Squall's nerves. Today wasn't a good day for him. He had a terrible headache and was exhausted, having been kept up all night by Zell's loud snoring. He just wanted to get back and see Rinoa again. He hated not being able to take her along. She'd be done with classes soon, but she wasn't able to join them on the mission. Squall wanted to hold her again, it had seemed like forever since they had even held hands.  
Quistis looked at him, noticing that he was deep in thought. She smiled a bit, looking at his beautiful eyes. 'Why'd Rinoa show up?' Quistis wondered, 'She doesn't deserve him.'  
As much as Quistis wanted to believe this, she knew it wasn't true. Rinoa had earned Squall. She'd given him what Quistis knew she could never give, life. Ever since Rinoa had showed up, Squall's icy shell had melted away, little by little. Quistis wanted to trade places with Rinoa. She ad always loved Squall. She had recent relationships, but she still felt so alone. She longed to be in Squall's arms, to feel the softness of his lips upon hers.  
Squall looked up from his thoughts and noticed Quistis dreamily staring at him.  
"Quisty? Are you okay?"  
"Oh." Quistis snapped out of her fantasies, "Sorry, Squall. I was just thinking about something."  
"Okay." Squall replied, but he still felt uneasy. Quistis looked like she was dreaming about him. "What's on your mind?"  
Quistis laughed, "You never answered that question. It's nothing important."  
"Yes, it is." Squall said  
Quistis sighed, "Do you miss Rinoa?"  
"Of course, why?"  
"I don't know. I...just haven't been in a relationship where I felt something before, what's it like?"  
Squall sighed, "Quisty, don't do this to yourself. You're only Twenty. You have your whole life ahead of you to find someone."  
"Yeah." Quistis replied But I think I've already missed my chance.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
The way Quistis had looked at him, Squall knew she was thinking about him. He'd known Quistis liked him for a long time. It freaked him out, and now Rinoa was nervous, because he had been so uneasy. He couldn't help it. Quisty? Of all people, why did she like him so much? He was not a great person to begin with, he honestly didn't even know what Rinoa saw in him. 'Why does everyone like me?' he thought, 'I try to be unlikable. This is too complicated!'  
Squall didn't know how to approach Quistis now. He could barely look her in the eye. He was so uneasy. He knew her love for him must be killing her, because she knew Squall would never return the love. Squall loved Rinoa, and he only wanted her. She and him had dated for almost a year and a half now, and Squall knew marriage was going to come up soon.  
He didn't mind commitment, he loved Rinoa. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But Quistis was   
Starting to bother him. He didn't want to hurt her. She'd always been a sister to him, and he knew he couldn't ever love her, but he still wanted to spare her pain.  
But this wasn't about Quistis now. It was about him and Rinoa.   
Squall's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" he asked  
"It's Rinoa, can I talk to you?"  
Squall rose from the couch and answered the door, allowing her in.  
"Squall, what's wrong?"  
Squall sighed, "You always know."  
She sat down, "Yes, please talk to me. You've been acting weird."  
Squall looked at her, "I've got a lot on my mind."  
"Tell me. Come on, we've been through thick and thin."  
Squall sat down, "I...I don't know."  
Squall didn't want Quisty to get hurt.  
"Squall."  
"I...just don't want this person to be hurt."  
Rinoa sighed, "It's Quistis, isn't it?"  
He bit his lip.  
"What happened?"  
"On the train today, I saw her looking at me. She was staring at my eyes, and she had this dreamy look on her face. She likes me Rinoa, she has for a long time. It makes me nervous."  
Rinoa nodded, "I know Squall, I've been able to tell for awhile. But it's out of your hands. You don't want to be with her, do you?"  
"No! I love you. I could never love her. She's like a sister."  
"What are you afraid of then?"  
Squall sat next to Rinoa on the couch, "I know we've got a great thing here, and I'm happy for that. I want this to last forever. I...I just don't want to see Quisty hurt."  
"I know. But what can you do? I don't want Quisty hurt, either, but I want to stay with you."  
Squall shook his head, "We're staying together, whether she likes it or not. But we have to help her find someone. She needs happiness."  
"Squall, who can we get to love her? Quisty has to do it herself or it isn't real."  
"I know. It's her life, we have to let her live it."  
"Yes." Rinoa replied, "We can help, but she has to get over you. You're happy now."  
Squall moved closer to Rinoa, "Um...I've been thinking about this for awhile. We're happy together, and neither of us wants it to stop. I want to be with you forever, Rinoa. We're young, but that means a lot of time together. So, will you marry me?"  
Rinoa smiled and looked at the ring in his hand. "Yes." She replied  
She then kissed him, with all she had.  
"I'm gonna be Mrs. Leonhart." She laughed  
Squall smiled, "Yeah. I'm gonna talk to Quisty tomorrow. Until then, we don't need to worry about her."  
The two slept happily in one another's arms that night, dreaming of the years to come.  
  
  
**********The Next Day*************  
  
Squall walked towards his office, where he told Quistis to meet him. He was nervous. He had to tell her about he and Rinoa being engaged, how would she react?  
'No.' he thought, 'I need to do this. I have no reason to be afraid.'  
He entered the office and she turned to face him, "Good morning commander."  
Squall winced at the name. Quistis called him that all the time, just to annoy him. He closed the door behind him and turned to face her.  
"Quisty, this is important. I need to talk to you."  
He smile turned serious, "Okay, what is it?"  
"Rinoa and I are engaged."  
He immediately saw sorrow on Quistis's face, but she changed it to fake happiness, "That's great. I'm happy for you two."  
"Don't lie to me, Quistis. I know that you're in love with me."  
Quistis looked up, surprised, "You...what? But how?"  
"I can see it Quisty. I know this is hard for you, and I'm sorry. I love you, but not the way you want me to. I'm happy with Rinoa, she's wonderful for me. You may think you love me, Quistis, but you've got to think about it. I could never make you happy, you know that. You and I aren't compatible. You're like my big sister, and I can't look at you the way you look at me. Quistis, I would only bring you pain. You know that as well as I do."  
Quistis folded her arms, "What, am I better than Rinoa? How can you only bring me pain if you haven't only given her that?"  
"It's different, Quisty. Rinoa has a different personality that makes she and I a better couple. It's just who she is. And believe me, I've brought her more pain than she will admit. I honestly don't see why I'm worth it to either of you."  
Quistis laughed, "You're wonderful, Squall. There's so much in you that we want. You are perfect."  
Squall shook his head, "Quisty, you have to let me go."  
"It isn't that easy."  
"Quisty, I don't want to hurt you. You deserve someone who can love you back."  
Tears fell down Quistis's face, "I am happy that you are happy. But it hurts, Squall. It always has. Seeing you two together, I just want to be loved like that."  
Squall sat down by her and put an arm around her, "You will be, someday. I never thought I would be loved, or that I could love, but I was wrong. You'll find someone Quistis, and you'll be happy that you let me go."  
"This won't affect our friendship, will it?"  
Squall smiled, "No."  
Quistis sighed  
"Hey Quisty?" Squall asked  
"Yes?"  
"Will you be Rinoa's maid of honor?"  
Quistis smiled, "Really?"  
"It would mean a lot to her, and me."  
Quistis nodded, "Okay, Squall."  
  
  
************A few months later*********  
Quistis stood on the balcony alone, as usual. He wedding was beautiful, and she wanted to enjoy the reception, but she couldn't handle it. She cried, seeing them so happy. She wanted him so badly, and she still couldn't let go.  
She heard footsteps behind her and quickly wiped her tears away. "Go away."  
"Quistis, what's wrong?"  
Quistis turned around, "Seifer?"  
"Yeah, I came, believe it or not."  
Quistis folded her arms, "Do you want to make it worse?"  
Seifer sighed, "I know the feeling, Quisty. I still love Rinoa. It's hard for me to see her so happy, especially with him. But I'm letting go now, because I've fallen for someone else."  
Was this the same Seifer? Never once had Quistis heard him say anything like that. He was serious.  
"I'm glad for you." She grumbled, and turned around  
"Don't you even wanna know who it is?" he asked stepping to her side  
"Fine, tell me."  
Seifer looked at her, "You. I've fallen for you."  
Quistis looked at Seifer in surprise, "Me? You like me?"  
Seifer nodded, "Please Quisty. I think we would get along great if you got to know me."  
Quistis smiled, "Seifer."  
With that, Seifer pulled her close and kissed her. To Quistis's surprise, she actually liked it. She gave in. For once, she actually felt right in a man's arms.  
Squall looked out through the window onto the balcony, Rinoa at his side. They were headed for his dorm, but stopped when Squall noticed Quistis.  
"She's happy." He said  
Rinoa squeezed his hand, "I told you she could do it on her own."  
The two went to his dorm, and Squall was happy. He knew that Quistis was going to be okay without him.  
  
Author's notes: Hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
